L'amour au fil du temps
by Mayura-8
Summary: Série de OS NaruSasuNaru. Yaoï.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont de Kishimoto_

_**Pairing :** SasuNaru, mon couple yaoï préféré \o/_

_**Rating :** T_

_**Spoil** : Chap 455_

_**OS**_

* * *

**SOUS LE GUI**

L'hiver et son frileux cortège de flocons déferlaient depuis quelques jours sur le village de Konoha. Un froid mordant et un vent cinglant frigorifiaient les ruelles désertées. Le ciel était si bas que la lumière du soleil peinait à percer au travers de la masse nuageuse compacte. Tous les villageois s'étaient réfugiés au fin fond de leur foyer afin de se réchauffer près de l'âtre où crépitait un feu de joie. Mais étrangement, ce sale temps n'avait pas fait fuir le plus imprévisible et le plus casse-cou des ninjas de Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, car il s'agissait bien de lui, avançait d'un pas ferme et sûr, bravant les intempéries, car il l'avait décidé : C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais!

Le jeune homme agé de dix-neuf ans glissa sa main sous son manteau pour effleurer du bout des doigts le brin de gui qui dormait contre son coeur. Ce brin, c'était Kakashi-sensei qui le lui avait rapporter de sa dernière mission. Et il le lui avait offert tout en lui contant la tradition associée à cette plante qui venait d'une lointaine contrée. Une coutume qui avait décidé le jeune ninja à tenter sa chance.

Il déambula au travers du village vide avant de se retrouver enfin devant la vaste propriété des Uchiha. Il s'immobilisa quelques minutes devant le grand portail. Une légère buée franchissait la barrière de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations et se cristalisait dans l'atmosphère glacée. Il faisait particulièrement froid cet hiver. Il se frotta machinalement les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Et aussi pour se donner un peu de courage car il se tenait juste devant la demeure de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha était finalement revenu au village de Konoha depuis près d'un an. Malgré les dégats causés par la colère destructrice de Nagato, la demeure des Uchiha avait très peu souffert de ce violent combat et Sasuke avait eu le plaisir de retrouver sa maison à peu près intacte. La réhabilitation du jeune déserteur ne s'était pas faite sans mal mais comme ce dernier avait combattu l'Akatsuki afin d'empêcher le groupe d'extirper du corps de Naruto le dernier Bijû nécessaire pour la réalisation de leur plan, les villageois s'étaient montrés magnanime à son égard. Il avait après tout sauvé le futur Hokage et de plus l'avait aidé à combattre le vil manipulateur Danzou lors de la réunion des Kages. Même si les villageois restaient quand même sur leur garde, dans l'ensemble général ils acceptaient à nouveau de cotôyer le porteur du sharigan.

Et ce à la plus grande joie de Naruto qui avait après tout couru après lui pendant plus de trois ans. Course poursuite qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant normale. Après tout, il était tout à fait naturel de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans la présence de votre ami/rival/mec-qui-vous-tape-sur-les-nerfs à vos côtés et de supporter d'être battu à mort pour ne pas divulguer d'informations le concernant alors qu'il a kidnappé un Bijû pour l'Akatsuki, non?

Non, bien sur que non. Même pour la plus forte des amitiés, on ne pouvait pas endurer tout ce que Naruto avait dû supporter. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mais ça...le jeune homme avait mis un peu de temps avant d'en prendre conscience. Il avait pour cela fallut que Sasuke rentre enfin au village et que sa présence à ses côtés lui devienne indispensable. Puis que des rêves pour le moins explicites et assez bouillants hantent ses nuits. Evidemment il avait au début tout rejeter en bloc. Ces rêves ne devaient être que la cristalisation d'une frustration sexuelle intense, n'est-ce pas?

Mais lorsque ces fantasmes commencent à poindre le bout de leur nez en plein jour, qu'on imagine rien qu'en le regardant, le visage de votre ami défait par le plaisir et murmurant votre prénom d'une voix rauque et qu'en plus vous rejetez sans même vous en rendre compte les avances de deux jolies jeunes filles-dont une est censée vous plaire depuis votre plus tendre enfance, il y a de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions sur vos réels sentiments, non?

Et c'est exactement à ce moment-là que Naruto commença son introspection. Et ce fut lorsque son cher sensei, Kakashi, lui fit observer combien il était peu commun de parcourir tout le pays à la recherche d'un ami/rival entêté, vindicatif et réfractaire à rentrer au village sous le couvert d'une amitié sans borne, que le jeune ninja avait dû considérer ses sentiments sous un autre angle.

Et admettre -même si cela lui avait été très difficile- qu'il ne supportait pas la nuée de fille qui tournait autour de son ami et qu'il jubilait à chaque fois que ce dernier les envoyait paître.

Et depuis Naruto n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû accepter : Il était amoureux et désirait comme un fou ce maudit glaçon! Glaçon qui bien que toujours aussi impassible et froid acceptait avec plaisir sa compagnie et lui faisait même des micro-sourires.

Plusieurs fois le pauvre Uzumaki s'était pris la tête entre les mains dès que l'autre détournait le regard et avait marmonné : « Crétin d'Uchiha! Arrête d'être gentil avec moi! Tu te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu me mets! Tu veux que je te viole ou quoi? »

Mais cette fois, c'était fini! Il en avait plus qu'assez de ronger son frein! Aujourd'hui il allait se déclarer et sans doute se faire chidoriser, mais au moins il serait fixé. Ou ça passait ou ça cassait!

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il franchit enfin le portail et s'avança sur le chemin saupoudré de neige qui crissait sous ses pas et exhalait une douce odeur de givre. Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte et sonna. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et son estomac était noué. « Je vais mourir! Il va me renvoyer à coup de kunaï ».

Mais bon, qu'à ce la ne tienne! Notre jeune renard n'était certainement pas un lâche et maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, il n'allait sûrement pas reculer. Il devait être fixé!

Ses réflexions furent interromput par l'ouverture de la porte et un regard aux prunelles d'encre qui parut s'éclairer en l'apercevant.

Devant lui, dans un impeccapble jogging bleu nuit, un bras appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenait le si sexy Sasuke Uchiha.

« Kami-sama! Aidez-moi! » implora silencieusement le blond qui avait du mal à déglutir.

Le beau garçon au cheveux d'ébène l'observait avec curiosité et humecta ses lèvres avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dobe? T'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait dehors?

Naruto grincha. Toujours aussi agréable l'Uchiha.

-Ce ne sont pas trois flocons qui vont me faire peur! Rétorqua-t-il.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux d'obsidienne.

-Allez entre teme. Déchausse-toi et retire ton manteau! Je ne veux pas que tu salisses ma maison.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu m'invites chez toi?

-C'est pas pour ça que tu es venu? A moins que tu ne veuilles passer ta journée dans la neige.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant. Puis il se décida à rentrer et retira ses chaussures. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke l'invitait chez lui. Il fallait juste qu'il se retienne de lui sauter dessus.

En se délestant de son manteau, il effleura le brin de gui qui lui rapella brusquement la raison première de sa visite en ces lieux.

« Non » songea-t-il. « Je ne peux pas laisser filer cette occasion! C'est maintenant ou jamais ».

-Ben pourquoi tu l'enlèves pas ton manteau dobe?

-En fait il fallait que je te montre quelques chose, expliqua Naruto en aspirant une profonde goulée d'air.

-Ah? Quoi donc?

Le blond fouilla dans son manteau et en extirpa sa branchette de gui. C'était certain, il allait se ridiculiser. Comme Sasuke le contemplait d'un air dubitatif, il se rapprocha de lui.

-C'est Kakashi-sensei qui me l'a ramené. C'est du gui, expliqua-t-il posément.

-Ah? Fit l'Uchiha apparement pas plus avancé en fixant le malheureux petite bouquet.

-Il y a une coutume, continua le blond en levant au-dessus de leur tête le gui, qui veut que lorsque deux personnes se rencontrent sous le gui, elles s'embrassent.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise alors qu'il baissait à nouveau son regard sur l'Uzumaki.

-Ah? Fit-il intelligement.

C'était très varié au niveau conversation.

« Allez Naruto! Courage! » s'exhorta le blond « C'est quand même toi le futur Hokage! Tu as sauvé le village de Nagato, tu peux bien survivre à ta déclaration à Sasuke!»

Il décida alors de se lancer à l'eau et tendit le cou pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles plus pâles de Sasuke tandis que son bras restait en l'air pour tenir au-dessus d'eux sa petite branche de gui.

Les lèvres du garçon au sharigan étaient douces et terriblement sensuelles et une décharge électrique parcourut le corps de notre pauvre blond. Conscient néanmoins qu'il ne devait pas abuser de la surprise de Sasuke et se tenir sur ses gardes en cas de chidori intempestif, le jeune ninja recula et sur la défensive, contempla son vis-à-vis, attendant de pied ferme le coup de poing qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

Mais contre toute attente, Sasuke le contempla pensivement en hochant la tête.

-J'ignorais qu'on devait s'embrasser sur la bouche. Je croyais que c'était uniquement sur la joue, dit-il simplement.

La stupéfaction de Naruto fut on ne peut plus perceptible. Soit Sasuke était tellement hétéro que ce baiser lui paraissait au-delà de tout soupçon, soit il était réellement idiot. Dans les deux cas, sa non-réaction loin d'encourager le blond ne faisait que le déprimer profondément. Il n'avait décidément aucune chance avec lui, c'était mort.

Il parvint néanmoins à lui répondre avec un sourire égal.

-Non, non, assura-t-il. On s'embrasse bien sur la bouche.

-Oh...Et la longueur du baiser est-elle proportionnelle à la taille du bouquet de gui? S'enquit avec intérêt le brun.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il en avait vraiment de bonne l'autre!

-Euh....ouais, sans doute, mentit-il néanmoins.

Un doux sourire illumina alors les traits de l'Uchiha.

Et notre pauvre futur Hokage en oublia de déglutir.

-Retire ton manteau et viens, l'enjoignit le brun en tournant les talons.

Déconcerté, Naruto obtempéra et le suivit au travers du dédale de couloirs de l'immense propriété. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'immobilise sur le palier d'une pièce. Naruto le rejoignit et l'autre garçon lui désigna alors du regard un immense bouquet de gui accroché au plafond et qui trônait en plein milieu du salon.

-Mais....comment? Balbutia le blond.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l''épaule de l'Uzumaki et d'une douce mais cependant ferme pression, le poussa dans le salon occupé par plusieurs divans, canapés et fauteuils confortables.

-C'est Kakashi-sensei qui me l'a ramené, expliqua-t-il posément.

-Pourquoi as-tu eu un plus gros bouquet que le mien? S'offusqua Naruto.

Le jeune homme aux prunelles d'encre se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de relever la tête. Naruto en fit autant et réalisa que sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, Sasuke les avait couduit jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Juste sous le gui.

-Je crois bien que la tradition veut qu'on s'embrasse, observa simplement le brun.

Malgré lui, Naruto piqua un léger fard tandis que son coeur manquait un battement. Sasuke s'était entre-temps tourné vers lui et lui faisait face. Puis le plus naturellement du monde il laça ses mains autour de son cou.

-N'oublie pas que la longueur du baiser est proportionnelle à la taille du bouquet, rappela-t-il espiègle.

-Gnn....? fit le blond.

Depuis quand Sasuke était-il capable d'avoir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux?

Le porteur du sharigan se pencha alors vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction avant de parler :

-T'en as vraiment mis du temps dobe avant de te décider. Je commençais vraiment à douter de mon charme.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. C'était quoi ce plan?

-ça fait plusieurs mois que j'attends ça alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna l'Uchiha.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'Uzumaki de s'exprimer, il le saisit plus fermement par le col de son vêtement afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Et alors que Sasuke insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, Naruto sentit un feu intense s'emparer de tout son être et il pressa son corps brûlant contre celui de l'Uchiha.

Lorsque Sasuke mit fin à leur étreinte, Naruto ne put retenir un grondement de frustration. Ce qui arracha un sourire de contentement au jeune homme brun.

-On dirait bien que ça t'a plu...

-Sasuke? Comment est-ce possible? Hallucina notre pauvre blond encore un peu sonné.

-Naruto....tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi avec toutes les filles qui me tournent autour et me sautent dessus je ne suis pourtant jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles?

-Je pensais que c'était parce-que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux choses de l'amour.

-Baka! Répondit l'autre tendrement en appuyant son front contre le sien. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je t'ai aidé à lutter contre l'Akatsuki alors que je m'étais associé à eux?

-Quoi? Depuis ce moment-là? S'écria le blond, tombant des nues.

-Sans doute même avant. Peut-être lorsque je t'ai revu dans le repère d'Orochimaru. Mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par ma vengeance que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Naruto papillona des yeux, de plus en plus surpris. Son esprit semblait faire un blocage. Il avait du mal à réaliser la portée des propos de Sasuke.

-Mais....mais....pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?

Sasuke recula et croisa les bras sur son buste.

-Teme! Tu as toujours prétendu être amoureux de Sakura! Comment j'aurai pu imaginer avoir la moindre chance et ce d'autant que je suis un garçon? Ce n'est que lorsque tu as repoussé les avances de Sakura et d'Hinata que je me suis surpris à espérer. Mais le problème restait le même : J'étais un mec et tu n'avais jamais mentionné que les garçons pouvaient t'intéresser. De plus tu ne tentais rien avec moi et je redoutais de perdre ton amitié et ta confiance si j'essayais quelque chose. Et comme à mes yeux il n'y a rien de plus important que de t'avoir à mes côtés, j'ai préféré taire mes sentiments et attendre en espérant que peut-être....un jour....

Narut secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami puisse partager les mêmes sentiments que lui et les taise pour les mêmes raisons. C'était insensé!

-Tout ce temps perdu..., murmura-t-il.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et l'enlassa avec une étrange tendresse. Il ancra ses yeux aux siens et chuchota :

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant on va se rattraper.

Sur ce il l'embrassa possessivement et le jeune homme blond se laissa aller contre lui, totalement à sa merci. Son sang battait trop fort dans ses oreilles et il n'avait plus conscience de rien qui ne concernat pas Sasuke. Puis comme sans cesser de l'embrasser, Sasuke les guidait vers un canapé, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei t'a-t-il rapporté un plus gros bouquet que le mien?

Sasuke le poussa sur le divan avant de lui répondre :

-Aucune idée. Il est venu hier en affirmant qu'un gars qui en course un autre dans tout le pays pendant plusieurs années ce n'était pas par amitié. C'était soit par haine, soit par amour. Et il m'a demandé de méditer sur le sujet et d'accrocher ce bouquet au milieu du salon car j'allais sans doute bientôt recevoir une réponse à cette question. Sur le moment, je dois bien admettre que je n'ai pas trop compris. Mais quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le pas de ma porte d'entrée avec ta branchette de gui, tout s'est éclairer.

-Kakashi-sensei cache bien son jeu, commenta Naruto alors que le brun s'installait à cheval sur ses genoux.

Sasuke lui sourit puis reprit possession de ses lèvres afin de clore la conversation. Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir les duveteux flocons de neiges tourbillonner légèrement dans un doux ballet aérien avant de s'échouer sur l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout le sol de Konoha. Maintenant tous les habitants sans exeption étaient bien à l'abri de la tempête, le corps mais aussi le coeur bien au chaud en compagnie de l'être aimé.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer** : Hélas les perso ne sont pas de moi, sinon il y a longtemps que Sasuke se serait jeté sur le blond le plus populaire du moment. _

_**Pairing** : SasuNaru ou NaruSasu, peu importe c'est chacun son tour ^^. Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_**Rating** : M. Lemon_

_**OS**_

* * *

**LA PREMIERE FOIS**

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de chez lui en poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction. Il était bon d'être enfin rentré chez soi! Après une semaine d'une mission des plus difficiles, le jeune homme harassé franchissait avec plaisir le seuil de l'entrée. Cependant, en pénétrant plus avant dans la maison, il s'étonna de l'épais silence qui y régnait et de l'absence flagrante d'une pile électrique aux cheveux couleur de blé.

Il visita les pièces du rez-de-chaussé, à la recherche d'un indice succeptible de lui indiquer où était parti le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Normalement Naruto était en congé et il aurait dû l'attendre ici. Ce n'était pas qu'à proprement parler le jeune homme s'était installé dans la demeure de l'Uchiha mais depuis près de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il leur était plus habituel de se retrouver dans la vaste propriété de Sasuke plutôt que dans le minuscule appartement de Naruto.

Le brun fit un petit tour dans la cuisine toujours à la recherche de son blondinet et fut rassuré en apercevant les plats que ce dernier avait mitonné pour son retour. L'Uzumaki savait donc bien qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui et s'apprêtait à le recevoir. Un impondérable avait dû l'apeller hors de la maison.

Il s'approcha avec contentement d'une casserole pleine et y pita un peu du délicieux ragoût. A sa plus vive surprise, il s'était avéré que Naruto était un assez bon cuisinier. Il avait appris à popoter aux côtés de son maître, Jiraya. Il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Sasuke déserta la cuisine et décida de monter à l'étage afin de prendre une bonne douche. Il s'effeuilla dans les escaliers, laissant armes et vêtements là où ils tombaient. Tant pis ! Il rangerait après. Pour l'heure il voulait absolument se débarasser de la sueur et du sang qui lui collaient à la peau.

Il pénétra dans la cabine, enclancha la douche et aussitôt un jet d'eau tiède ruissela le long de son corps délié, le débarassant de la fatigue accumulée lors de ces derniers jours. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se délasser.

Quoique....non. A la réflexion faite, il y avait un bien meilleur moyen pour se détendre. Moyen qu'il ignorait pour quelles raisons, Naruto lui refusait depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté en grognant de contrariété. Bien entendu il pouvait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de s'initier doucement aux jeux de l'amour. Mais bon sang ! Ils avaient dix-neuf ans, ils n'étaient plus des enfants ! Au bout de deux mois de patience, il aurait pu espérer que les choses aient évoluer entre eux ! Mais non ! Rien ! Même pas des caresses poussées ! Naruto ne s'était jamais explicitement refusé à lui mais il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour couper court à chaque fois à leurs étreintes. Il jouait à quoi cet abruti ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était à bout ?

Oui, parce-que le froid Uchiha, le glaçon que rien ne faisait jamais réagir, en était arrivé au point de rupture. Le fait d'être enfin avec le blond, de pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser, loin de calmer ses ardeurs n'avaient fait que les décupler. Et ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de son désir le rendait fou ! Ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves à l'érotisme exacerbé et souvent il devait se retenir pour ne pas plaquer son petit copain et le prendre contre un mur ou à même le sol.

Pourtant il savait que son compagnon avait du désir pour lui. Il le voyait et il le sentait. Alors pourquoi cet abruti ne voulait-il pas franchir le pas?

Il saisit une serviette éponge et s'essuya tout en râlant contre tous les crétins blond du monde puis passa un yukata en coton noir.

Il ramassa les affaires qu'il avait éparpillé dans les escaliers, les rangea soigneusement avant d'aller dans le salon et de s'étaler sur un canapé. Bon ! Il faisait quoi l'autre teme ? Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il rentrait de mission, alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

Agacé, il se pelotonna sur le divan, contemplant d'un air absent le gros bouquet de gui qui trônait toujours dans son salon. Un fin sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il ferma lentement les paupières, emporté dans les brumes d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Ce fut un léger frôlement sur la joue qui le tira de ses songes. Puis un souffle chaud dans son cou et enfin la conscience d'un poids perché sur son corps. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il se tortilla afin de pouvoir enlasser le garçon qui s'était assis à cheval sur lui.

-Où t'étais passé dobe? Maugréa-t-il en nichant son nez dans le cou du garçon presque allongé sur lui.

-Sakura avait besoin de moi.

-A quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant paresseusement ses yeux d'onyx pour se plonger dans deux lagons moirés de lapi-lazuli.

-Ce soir Gaara arrive et il semblerait que depuis qu'elle a dû renoncer à chacun d'entre nous, elle ait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

-Pauvre gars !

-Ne sois pas si dur ! Sakura est quelqu'un de très bien et je suis certaine qu'elle et Gaara pourraient bien s'entendre.

-Si tu le dis.....

Et sans disserter davantage, il attrappa le jeune homme par le cou et l'approcha de lui pour lui donner enfin un profond baiser. Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, son désir latent insatisfait se rappela à lui, gonflé à bloc. Sans même en avoir conscience, il dézippa le haut du jogging orangé de son compagnon pour le lui retirer. Loin de protester, Naruto accompagna le geste et retira sa veste avant d'écarter les pans du yukata de Sasuke et de se jeter sur le torse glabre pour le couvrir de baisers. Délicatement il mordilla les boutons de chairs rosés, ce qui fit grogner l'autre garçon, avant de les lécher et de les suçauter.

-Vas-y plus fort, le pressa son amant en haletant.

Sasuke sentit le sourire du blond contre sa peau. Puis ce dernier obéit à ses directives.

Loin d'être en reste, ses mains se baladaient le long des cuisses blanches et fuselées découvertes par le vêtement noir. Et sa bouche descendit sur le torse pâle, redessinant les courbes des muscles avant de s'insinuer dans le creux de la naissance du jeune homme à la chevelure ébène. Sasuke se cambra en gémissant le prénom de son compagnon.

Puis.....plus rien. Au lieu d'inciter son petit copain à continuer, cet appel semblait au contraire l'avoir refroidi. Et Naruto s'était redressé sur son séant, regardant son amant avec un petit sourire gêné et déclara :

-Bon, on va manger ? Je vais mettre les plats à réchauffer.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. L'autre crétin avait vraiment l'intention de le laisser dans cet état? Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer!

Avant que Naruto ne puisse se lever, il le saisit par les poignets et voulut l'attirer à lui. Surpris, Naruto voulut se soustraire à l'étreinte d'acier mais il ne fit que les destabiliser et tous les deux chutèrent lourdement du divan pour attérir sur l'épais tapis au sol. Sasuke se retrouva donc en position de force sur le blond.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que ? Protesta l'Uzumaki.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, usuratonkachi ! Tempêta Sasuke. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on aille plus loin à chaque fois?

-Mais....?

-Quoi mais ? J'ai pas raison ? Le coupa-t-il.

Il saisit la main de son copain, la fit passer entre leur deux corps avant de la poser sur son entrejambe plutôt tendue.

-Tu sens pourtant bien que j'ai très envie de toi!

Puis à son tour il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Naruto.

-Et je sens bien que c'est réciproque. Alors où est le problème? Tu veux que je sois à bout? Tu veux que je te viole ou quoi?

A ces paroles Naruto s'empourpra et sembla très gêné.

-Non, bien sur que non....bégaya-t-il.

-Alors explique-moi ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est juste que....

-Que ?

-J'ai peur....

-Peur ? Peur de quo i? Que je ne te fasse du ma l? Hallucina le brun en roulant des yeux.

-Pas de toi baka ! Gronda-t-il vexé d'être pris pour une poule mouillée. J'ai peur de te faire mal !

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une lopette

-Tu oublies que j'ai Kyubi scellé en moi !

-Mais que vient faire ce démon dans cette histoire ?

-T'es bête ou quoi ? J'ai peur qu'il en profite pour prendre possession de mon corps et te faire du mal !

-Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Naruto poussa un profond soupir de commisération.

-Ecoute, tu sais très bien que quand je perds le contrôle, Kyubi en profite pour se manifester. Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai fait la denrière fois que je me suis mis en colère? J'étais à la limite de la neuvième queue.

-Et ?

-Et bien lorsque je suis avec toi je suis tellement excité que je perd le contrôle de mes actes et je redoute que Kyubi ne profite de ce moment-là pour me posséder ! Scanda-t-il en rivant un regard décidé sur Sasuke.

Celui-ci le contempla songeur avant de pousser un profond soupir et de parler :

-Naruto, lorsque la dernière fois tu t'es mis en colère, c'est parce-que tu me croyais mort en essayant de te protéger, d'accord ?

L'autre garçon acquiesça.

-Mais si tu te souviens bien, qui a franchit le champ d'énergie que Kyubi avait dressé autour de toi ? Qui t'as pris dans ses bras en te demandant de te calmer ? Qui t'a fait revenir ?

Naruto ne répondit rien.

-C'est moi usuratonkach i! J'étais encore blessé, Sakura n'avait pas refermé toutes mes plaies et c'est pourtant moi qui t'ai fait revenir à toi alors même que Kakashi-sensei ne pouvait pas t'approche r! Tu oublies à qui tu parles teme ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, dernier descendant du clan chargé de veiller sur Konoha et de garder prisonnier Kyub i!

Naruto gonfla les joues et arbora une moue boudeuse, pas très content d'être traité d'imbécile.

Sasuke se permis alors pour une fois dans sa vie d'être cru.

-Et honnêtement les neuf queues de ton démon ne me font pas peur et je m'en fou royalement. La seule queue que je veux c'est la tienne et je la veux tout de suite !

Surpris par la vulgarité de son petit copain, l'Uzumaki l'attrapa brusquement par la nuque et le vrilla d'un regard lourd.

-Si jamais Kyubi prend le contrôle, promet-moi de lui faire la peau.

Sasuke ancra ses yeux aux siens et le regarda sans ciller.

-Promis. Mais en échange tu dois me faire confiance et te laisser aller.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement.

-Alors maintenant laisse-moi te dévorer parce-que j'ai faim.

Et ausitôt il arracha le tee-shirt noir qui lui faisait obstacle, révélant ainsi le torse à la peau tannée.

Et pour la première fois son compagnon ne trouva aucun prétexte pour y échapper et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches sombres. Sasuke lui suçota doucement la clavicule, imprimant une marque violacée sur la peau dorée pendant que ses mains voyageaient le long du corps tant désiré. Puis d'un ample mouvement il lui arracha son pantalon orange et ses sous-vêtements et se redressa un peu pour se repaître de la vue de son petit copain entièrement dénudé. Et kami-sama ! Ça en valait vraiment la peine ! Son corps était tout simplement parfait !

Le jeune homme blond le regardait d'un air lascif, les yeux brûlant de désir. Il tendit les bras vers lui et fit lentement glisser le yukata le long de ses épaules opalines, éveillant chez le brun une myriade de frissons.

Sasuke défit sa ceinture et finit de se débarasser du vêtement décidément trop encombrant. Naruto lui caressa la chute des reins, laissa ses mains descendre le long des fesses d'albâtres, parcourir ses cuisses puis se perdre près de son entrejambe. Impulsivement le brun roula des hanches et fit se rencontrer leur deux érections dressées. Une décharge électrique fulgurante les parcourut tous les deux et Sasuke gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférireure. Il renouvela l'expérience grisante, se frottant avec une sorte de frénésie, gagné par un plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger. Brusquement il cessa et s'empara intuitivement de leur deux membres gorgés de sève pour leur appliquer simultanément un mouvement de va-et-vient.

-Aaah....Sasuke! C'est trop bon! Anhéla Naruto *

Un micro-sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun tandis que de fines perles de sueur dévalaient le long de son dos. Oui, c'était vraiment trop bon! Et il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps ! Pouvoir enfin ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé! Se sentir complet aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement! Oublier toutes ces années de solitude, de soif de vengeance, de refus de se lier aux autres...

L'amour physique était inextricablement lié aux sentiments amoureux. Et depuis qu'il aimait son blond, Sasuke brûlait de se fondre en lui, de n'appartenir qu'à lui.

Brusquement il abandonna leur deux sexes pour dévisager tout son saoul son compagnon aux joues rosies par le plaisir et aux lèvres pleines délicieusement gonflées.

-Teme ! Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? Grogna de frustration le blond.

Assis à cheval sur le lui, le brun semblait le narguer, heureux de contrôler la situation. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller l'instinct combatif du blond qui donna un vigoureux coup de rein, roula sur le côté et se retrouva finalement au-dessus de son amant.

Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, le fixa sans ciller, le menton relevé et une lueur de défit amusée au fond de ses prunelles d'obsidiennes.

-Sasuke je vais te faire hurler de plaisir, ronronna Naruto.

Le sus-nommé arbora un sourire provocateur.

-Chiche...., susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce qui décida le blond à passer à l'attaque. Il n'était peut-être pas expérimenté dans les jeux de l'amour mais il se fiait totalement à son instinct. Et aux gémissements de Sasuke qui décidément était très vocal. Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille avant de le laper et de descendre le long de son cou en suivant la jugulaire. Le brun ne put retenir un léger soupir et referma sa main sur la nuque dorée. La caresses éveillait en lui un cortège de sensations douces et brûlantes à la fois.

Naruto fit courir ses mains sur le buste imberbe du brun, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons érigés et hyper-sensibles. Il joua avec, les pinçant, les titillant du bout des doigts, encouragé par les râles de plaisir du brun.

-Tu es à moi Sasuke, murmura-t-il possessivement.

Puis il fit doucement glisser ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, franchit la courbe des pectoraux, parcourut le terrain valloné de ses abdominaux et s'arrêta près de l'aîne parsemée d'une fine toison noire. Il tourna la tête et reporta son regard sur le membre tendu de son compagnon. Tout en souriant avec tendresses, il passa paresseusement un doigt le long de la verge. C'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait du sexe d'un autre garçon mais le long gémissement qui fit écho à sa caresse l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie.

Avec curiosité, il continua sa progression, faisant rouler les bourses palpitantes entre ses doigts, suivant la ligne de la longue veine qui parcourait la verge pour enfin tracer avec son pouce le périmètre rougit du gland d'où perlait le liquide séminal.

Etendu et complètement offert, Sasuke s'accrochait au tapis, haletant, grognant, soupirant. La douce torture le mettait au supplice. Ravi de son effet, Naruto regarda avec gourmandise le pénis pâle, si long et si fin de son compagnon et mû par son instinct, darda sa langue d'entre ses lèvres pour la passer le long de la hampe tendue.

-Oh ! Putain Naruto! S'écria le brun en lâchant le tapis pour s'accrocher à ses épaules.

Et soudain ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'une bouche brûlante gobait son sexe et qu'une douce succion s'exerçait sur son extrêmité.

« Kami-sama ! Je vais pas tenir ! »

Mais alors qu'il se cambrait, se perdant dans cette antre si moite et chaude, le blond le relâcha et s'éloigna.

-Où tu vas ? S'inquièta le brun en se redressant sur les coudes.

-Reste-là, je reviens.

Sasuke grogna en fronçant les sourcils tandis que son compagnon sortait de la pièce. Mais il n'eut pas à gamberger longtemps car Naruto revint assez rapidement, un tube dans la main. Le brun soupira de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur, ils allaient enfin passer à l'acte!

L'Uzumaki lui intima d'écarter les cuisses avant de s'installer à genoux entre ses jambes.

Il dévissa lentement le bouchon du tube et fit couler le lubrifiant sur ses mains.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, expliqua-t-il posément.

-Tu ne me feras pas mal, assura Sasuke en s'accrochant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Naruto lui rendit son baiser et en profita pour insérer un doigt en lui. Ce qui fit râler l'Uchiha.

-Traître ! Grogna-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

-Allonge-toi, je vais te faire crier de plaisir, lui promit à nouveau le blond.

Un sourire bravache naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Puis il se rallongea, l'air indolent et insoumis. Naruto secoua la tête, désabusé. Il fallait toujours que Sasuke se la joue revêche.

Lentement il insinua un second doigt en lui, provoquant un rictus de déplaisir sur le visage du brun. Là, ça commençait à l'indisposer.

-ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer Naruto.

Et aussitôt il fit jouer ses doigts jusqu'à trouver un léger renflement. Sur lequel il appuya.

-Oh!

-ça, c'est ta prostate, dit le blond.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Kakashi-sensei a des livres un peu particulier, expliqua-t-il en tapant à nouveau sur la tâche plus sombre.

-Aaaah ! Oui ! Recommence !

-Ce que tu es impatient, le taquina-t-il en réitérant son geste.

Sasuke se tordait de plaisir sous cette caresse poussée. Ses yeux couleur encre était à présent complètement voilés par la volupté. Ses joues s'étaient très légèrement teintées de rose et son souffle se faisait court et erratique. Cette vue pour le moins excitante, fit flamber le désir dans les reins de Naruto et il retira brusquement ses doigts de l'anneau de chair de son partenaire, provoquant aussitôt le manque chez ce dernier.

-Sasuke....j'ai envie de toi...., le supplia-t-il presque, quêtant l'autorisation pour son intrusion.

Le brun se redressa à nouveau, saisit le tube de lubrifiant et en enduisit consciencieusement le pénis doré et épais de son compagnon. Il observait avec jubilation le visage de ce dernier complètement défait par le plaisir. Les pupilles de Naruto étaient dilatées au point que ne restaient des iris que de fins anneaux de couleur turquoise. Le désir à l'état pur irradiait dans ses prunelles terriblement assombries. Et Sasuke était ravi car c'était lui et lui seul qui lui faisait cet effet.

Il écarta alors ostensiblement les cuisses.

-Viens...., l'invita-t-il.

Son amant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se pressa contre l'entrée brûlante et y pressa son sexe d'un léger mouvement de rein. Aussitôt il se retrouva englouti par une douceur et une chaleur incommensurable.

-Ah ! Putain Sas'ke ! T'es tellement serré !

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'immobilisa et se mit à embrasser son amant, à le cajoler et à le masturber pour qu'il se détende et qu'il oublie sa présence si imposante.

Crispé, l'autre jeune homme grimaçait de douleur. Kami-sama ! Ça faisait vraiment mal ! Il se sentait déchiré de part en part ! Il fallait que Naruto sorte et vite, c'était trop douloureux ! Mais il se morigèna mentalement. Il était un homme non ? Il avait connu bien pire et pouvait supporter cette douleur si elle permettait de donner du plaisir à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

-Naruto...bouge !

-Tu...es....sure ?

-Vas-y !

Sans disserter davantage, le blond se mit à le pilonner doucement, tentant de contrôler ses mouvements jusqu'à rencontrer la prostate de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier se contracter de plaisir en poussant un petit cri, il comprit qu'il avait tapé au bon endroit et recommença plus fort, jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, emporté par la montée du plaisir.

Etendu sous lui, Sasuke oubliait peu à peu sa douleur pour se laisser complètement noyer par la volupté de plus en plus préeminente à chaque fois que son amant tapait contre son centre nerveux. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, gémissant et exhortant son compagnon à accélérer la cadence. Des langues de feu dévoraient son bas-ventre et son corps semblait se consumer sous les assauts de plus en plus saccadés et erratiques de Naruto.

Puis soudain ses muscles se tétanisèrent, il se cambra et se répandit entre leur deux corps en poussant un long cri.

En sentant ses muscles se resserer autour de sa hampe, Narut poussa un léger râle et le rejoignit aussitôt dans la jouissance.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et c'était l'extase !

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke à bout de souffle contemplait l'air béat le plafond d'où pendait toujours le bouquet de gui. Naruto s'était lové contre lui, le corps encore tremblant d'orgasme. Le brun se doutait que faire l'amour était bon mais il n'avais jamais imaginé que ce le serait à ce point là.

-C'était....incroyable ! Chuchota Naruto en posant un bras amoureux sur le torse d'albâtre.

-Ouais...incroyable !

Naruto soupira et s'étira longuement tel un chat. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le si taciturne Sasuke se serait révélé aussi vocal pendant l'acte d'amour. Ni que lui-même si braillard en tant normal serait aussi silencieux. Les rôles étaient vraiment inversés.

-Tu vois, reprit Sasuke un peu calmé, tu ne t'es pas transformé.

-Non, c'est vrai, reconnut-il.

Sasuke se tourna sur le flanc pour lui faire face et lui caressa tendrement les trois marques incrustées sur sa joue.

-Je pense que Kyubi ne sort que sous le coup d'émotions négatives.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

Le blond lui sourit, rassénéré. Dorénavant il n'aurait plus à rien à craindre du démon renard.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en embrassant la joue pâle.

-T'as intérêt, répondit Sasuke.

Ce qui dans son jargon voulait dire « moi aussi ».

Naruto hocha la tête et puis se leva.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te nettoyer et puis je vais faire réchauffer le repas.

-Teme ! Je ne risque pas de bouger, ronchonna le brun qui venait de prendre conscience que son fondement lui faisait drôlement mal.

-Je vais te dorloter, lui promit le blond avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la pièce.

-Gnnn, fit Sasuke en grimaçant de douleur.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mâter le joli derrière de son petit copain qui se baladait aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

-Naruto! Appela-t-il. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

-Quand tu veux dobe.

**FIN**

* * *

_*Je n'ai pas inventé ce verbe . Anhéler : haleter, respirer de façon saccadée._

_Ceci est mon 2nd lemon SasuNaru et je le trouve bien mieux que le premier, c'est encourageant, lol._

_J'espère qu'il a su rester dans le ton du premier drabble. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer** : Ils sont tous à Maître de Kishimoto qui avoue s'amuser à glisser quelques sous-entendus yaoï entre nos deux héros. Maître, arrêtez cette torture ! Faites qu'enfin Naruto se jette sur Sasuke ! _

_**Pairing** : NaruSasuNaru (en lisant, vous allez comprendre pourquoi le prénom de Sasuke se retrouve prit en sandwich entre celui de Naruto XD). C'est un slash explicite messieurs, dames, vous êtes prévenus ^^. Si les amours masculines ne sont pas votre truc, vous pouvez quitter la page. Sinon, bonne lecture. _

_**Rating** : M. Lemon_

_**OS**_

* * *

**Chaton et Minou**

Le soleil filtrait légèrement au travers des volets clos. Un doux rayon vint se perdre dans une chevelure blonde avant de se faufiler vers le visage du bel endormi, le forçant à ouvrir un œil à la prunelle d'azur. Le jeune homme maugréa légèrement et chassa d'un geste vague de la main la luminosité inopportune. Hélas pour lui, il ne parvint pas à la faire fuir et il dut se résoudre à se réveiller complètement. Il s'étira longuement tel un félin et poussa un léger soupir de bien-être avant de se retourner vers la personne qui occupait l'autre partie du lit. D'un air attendrit, il laissa son regard dériver sur le visage aux traits si fins et si parfaits de son partenaire, admirant la courbure des longs cils sombres qui tranchaient sur la peau opalescente. Lentement il tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts, avec une sorte de crainte et de révérence, la joue pâle à la peau si douce et veloutée.

Ce geste fit légèrement frémir le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais qui reposait près de lui. Amusé, le blond se redressa sur les coudes et entreprit de faire doucement glisser sa main droite le long du dos d'albâtre découvert et de la faire descendre jusqu'à la courbure des fesses fermes et tendres.

-Naruto ..., grogna le jeune homme brun qui aurait bien voulu prolonger sa nuit.

-Tu as bien dormi chaton ? Lui demanda le blond, un air joueur et taquin au fond des yeux.

Le jeune homme qui sommeillait sur le ventre, souleva difficilement ses paupières pour laisser voir à son amant ses prunelles onyx.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, bougonna-t-il, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe. Puis il se rapprocha encore davantage et l'enserra dans ses bras.

-On n'est pas chez nous, marmonna l'autre d'une voix endormie. Gaara risque de nous entendre.

-Gaara loge à l'autre bout du couloir. La chambre d'à côté, c'est celle de Sakura et à mon avis à cette heure-ci elle est en train de séduire le Kazekage, répondit Naruto en desserrant son étreinte pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le bas des reins de Sasuke.

Puis il se pencha vers la nuque blanche et y déposa une myriade de baisers papillons qui achevèrent de réveiller son amant. Il y nicha ensuite quelques secondes son nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de la peau de Sasuke qui sentait encore le sommeil.

-T'es increvable, constata le brun, mi-figue, mi-raison.

-Mmmm ... , répondit Naruto en continuant de se frotter lascivement contre lui.

Un imperceptible sourire effleura les lèvres de Sasuke. Ils avaient peut-être mis un peu de temps pour franchir le pas mais depuis que c'était chose faîte, Naruto se trouvait être un amant on ne peut plus empressé et imaginatif. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

-Alors chaton, tu es bien réveillé ? Le taquina le blond avant de lui laper le lobe de l'oreille.

Bien que ravi, Sasuke se contenta de grogner. Il fallait bien qu'il assure son côté indifférent et ours mal léché propre aux Uchiha. Et puis il devait montrer sa désapprobation car une fois de plus son amant osait le surnommer "chaton" dans leur moment intime. Il ne comprenait absolument pas d'où était sorti ce surnom ridicule. Non mais honnêtement, il avait vraiment l'air d'être un petit chat ? Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, ça aurait pu être pire. Et de toute façon, en guise de représailles, lui le surnommait "minou". Au moins ils étaient quittes.

-Non minou, mais si tu t'y prends bien peut-être que je finirai par émerger.

Un rire rauque lui répondit et se répercuta dans tout son corps, provoquant de doux frissons. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment Naruto était capable de l'allumer uniquement de la voix et du regard. Cela restait une énigme entière qu'il ne résoudrait probablement jamais.

Le blond bascula sur le côté, s'étendant sur le flanc près de Sasuke et entreprit de butiner amoureusement les lèvres de son amant tandis que l'une de ses mains pétrissait le lobe d'une de ses fesses.

-J'adore tes fesses, murmura-t-il.

-J'avais remarqué, marmonna le brun.

Sans prendre garde à son air bougon, Naruto se colla davantage contre son amant et lui susurra quelques insanités dans le pavillon de l'oreille.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir alors qu'un rictus amusé se peignait sur ses lèvres. C'était un jeu entre eux. Même si le brun était en réalité tout disposé à se livrer au câlin crapuleux quémandé par son compagnon, son plaisir était de jouer l'indifférent afin de laisser Naruto l'attiser le plus possible jusqu'au moment où il finirait par lui céder.

En règle général, ce moment n'était pas long à venir car le blond savait se montrer très convaincant. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle.

-Putain Sas'ke, tu me fais tellement bander, murmura lascivement le jinchuuriki en se frottant contre lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le bel Uchiha craque. D'un mouvement souple et félin, il retourna sur le dos son petit copain tandis qu'il se redressait pour enfin le chevaucher et s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Puis il se pencha vers son visage et fit glisser sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres carmins, faisant émettre à Naruto un doux son proche d'un ronronnement.

-Tu veux jouer minou ? Alors laisses-toi faire, je vais te dévorer, le taquina Sasuke.

Ses prunelles d'ordinaires noires avaient virées à l'incarnat, reflétant son état d'excitation avancée. Naruto adorait lorsque l'Uchiha posait sur lui ces deux iris couleur rubis. C'était généralement synonyme d'une partie de jambe en l'air intense.

Il prit alors un air provocateur et darda sur son amant un regard railleur.

-J'attends de voir ça, Uchiha.

Sasuke se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser brûlant de sensualité. Puis il descendit progressivement vers le cou, redessinant au passage l'angle de la mâchoire, avant de partir assaillir le buste doré, s'amusant à faire dresser les boutons de chair en les mordillant doucement. Gémissant sous ses attentions, Naruto avait passé les bras autour du cou de son amant et entremêlait ses doigts aux mèches brunes, dessinant des arabesques à la base de sa nuque sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses zones les plus érogènes.

Les mains de Sasuke parcoururent son corps, caressant les flancs, le ventre, provoquant de doux frissons sur son passage. Partout où ses mains se posaient, sa bouche les rejoignaient aussitôt. Il aspirait, soufflait sur cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie, cette peau qui frémissait, se tendait à son contact Il entendait le souffle de son amour se faire plus haché, ses gémissements se faire plus longs, ses soupirs devenir plus lascifs. Quand il se redressa, il jubila avec délectation en rencontrant le regard voilé, lourd de désir de son amant et en observant la douce rougeur qui s'était installé sur ses pommettes.

Il sourit, n'en revenant toujours pas d'être aimé et désiré par cet homme malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire auparavant. Pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin auprès de cet être qui lui était si cher était un cadeau merveilleux que la vie lui avait offert, comme pour se faire pardonner pour tous les malheurs qu'elle lui avait réservé jusqu'à présent. Avant de retrouver Naruto, le bonheur il n'y croyait plus. Il pensait tout simplement que ce n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité.

Après avoir tué Danzô et détruit les anciens du conseil de Konoha, il s'était senti complètement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire de sa vie. Et puis, l'Akatsuki avait retrouvé le porteur de Kyubi et avait demandé à Sasuke de le détruire. C'est à ce moment précis que le brun avait su qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à protéger dans ce monde ninja. Car s'il y avait quelqu'un capable d'endiguer la violence de ce monde, c'était bien l'imprévisible jinchuuriki, la tornade blonde de Konoha. Alors, contre toute attente, Sasuke avait changé de clan, tournant le dos à Madara. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto disparaisse. Il avait confiance en lui, son rival, son frère d'arme, son ancien meilleur ami. Lui seul était capable de changer ce monde de guerriers. Il s'était alors opposé à l'Akatsuki, protégeant Naruto au péril de sa vie. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir vivant de cette confrontation. Il avait même décidé que quitte à mourir, autant le faire pour Naruto. C'était le seul qui en valait vraiment la peine.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris l'incongruité de cette décision. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se posa réellement la question. Après, lorsque contre toute attente, il sortit vivant de ce combat et avait triomphé contre Madara. Après, lorsqu'il fut réaccepté à Konoha grâce à l'appui de Naruto qui arguait que sans lui, il ne serait pas en vie. Après lorsqu'il s'était surpris à fantasmer éveiller sur le porteur de Kyubi, ses hormones se manifestant à lui pour la première fois de sa vie.

Oui, après tout ça, il s'était finalement posé des questions. Et si... ? Mais... était-ce normal d'éprouver ceci pour un autre garçon ? Était-ce normal de désirer à ce point son meilleur ami ?

Ignorant les réponses à ces questions qu'il osait à peine formuler, Sasuke n'avait jamais rien tenté. Il tenait trop à l'amitié de Naruto pour prendre le risque de le faire fuir. Sa présence à ses côtés lui suffisait. Si le blond n'avait pas pris les devants, Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas.

Alors oui, après toutes ces épreuves et après tout ce temps perdu, quand il tenait Naruto dans ses bras et qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être au paradis.

Le brun se pencha doucement vers son amant afin de l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour.

Puis il se glissa entre ses cuisses, les écartant afin de les faire passer par-dessus de ses épaules. Toujours étendu sur le dos, Naruto le couvait d'un regard doux qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Sasuke s'inclina alors vers le sexe tendu de son compagnon et du bout de la langue, s'amusa à redessiner le contour rétracté du prépuce.

Un lourd gémissement de volupté lui apprit que son geste était apprécié. Il descendit alors un peu plus, gobant la tête du pénis dans son antre chaude et moite, la tétant doucement, ravi d'entendre les râles plus prononcés de son amour. Lui-même gémissait contre la hampe palpitante, accentuant de ce fait leur excitation. Ses longs doigts jouaient avec les bourses pleines et vibrantes de son amant, l'entraînant vers un plaisir toujours plus grand, toujours plus fort.

-Chaton, gémit Naruto en se cambrant sous une caresse particulièrement bien appuyée.

-Hnn ?

-Je … tu …. aaaaah … c'est bon !

Sasuke sourit, voyant que son amant commençait à perdre la tête, ne sachant plus aligné correctement les mots.

-Aaaah... Sas'ke … maintenant... viens !

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Comment résister à cette invitation ?

Il relâcha le sexe collant de désir de son compagnon et se redressa légèrement afin d'appuyer son gland contre la douce intimité de ce dernier. Les jambes de Naruto reposaient toujours sur ses épaules et ce dernier se tenait dans une position alanguie et complètement offerte. La sang se mit à battre très fort dans les tempes de Sasuke. Le feu dans ses reins se transformait en incendie dévastateur. A ses yeux Naruto n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il le laissait prendre les choses en main.

-Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir minou, lui promit le brun dans une tentative de fanfaronnade pour tenter de garder contenance.

Le regard lourd de défit qui lui décocha Naruto suffit à lui faire perdre sa dernière parcelle de raison et dans un long gémissement voluptueux, il s'enfonça dans l'antre brûlante et serrée de son amant.

Ce dernier se cambra sous l'intrusion imposante, non de douleur mais de plaisir de se sentir enfin combler. Il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être plus préparé ni stimulé. Avoir Sasuke en lui était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus naturelle du monde.

Il se redressa légèrement et s'agrippa au torse de l'Uchiha, se laissant porter par les va-et-vient que l'autre effectuait en lui.

Puis, un petit sourire taquin vint jouer sur ses lèvres, ce qui étonna le brun. Pourquoi son amant le regardait-il avec cet air aussi content de lui, comme s'il lui avait fait une petite blague ?

La réponse lui vint assez vite, lorsqu'il sentit une seconde paire de main se poser sur ses hanches.

Surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête et son regard se perdit dans des yeux bleus clairs aux reflets aciers. Interloqué, il arrêta tout mouvement, fixant bouche-bée l'individu qui se tenait derrière lui. Un coup de rein de son compagnon le fit hoqueter et l'obligea à reporter son attention sur lui.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto.

-Quand tu étais tout occupé à te fellation, lui expliqua amusé le blond.

-Tu as effectués un jutsu de clonage alors que …

Il ne put continuer davantage sa remontrance car le jeune homme blond derrière lui saisit délicatement son menton et le força à tourner la tête pour lui donner un baiser profond et sauvage. Naruto de son côté en profita pour enlacer plus étroitement le buste pâle et le lécher avec gourmandise. Assaillit de toute part, le brun ne parvenait plus à maîtriser la situation et sa raison, ses sens lui soufflant qu'après tout, tout ceci était incroyablement bon et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en priver.

Dans un léger soupir, il rendit les armes, se disant que faire l'amour avec deux Naruto ne pouvait absolument pas faire de mal. Bien au contraire.

Constatant que son amant se détendait finalement, Naruto en déduisit qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre et se félicita mentalement pour sa capacité de persuasion. Il arracha doucement la bouche de Sasuke à celle de son clone et s'y précipita pour l'explorer à son tour, redessinant les dents, suçotant, caressant la langue du brun. Ce dernier lui répondit avec autant de passion et Naruto se rallongea sur le lit tout en l'entraînant avec lui.

Derrière lui, il sentit le clone se positionner juste à l'entrée de son corps qu'il entreprit de caresser doucement, le préparant savamment à son intrusion.

-Aaah... , gémit Sasuke alors que ses yeux complètement rouge à présent, se teintaient d'une lueur de folie.

En-dessous de lui, Naruto bougeait doucement le bassin, contractant à intermittence ses muscles autour du membre enfouit en lui. Il aimait acculer son amant dans ses derniers retranchements, voir son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer avant d'exploser complètement pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Sasuke, pour sa part, totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, n'était plus que sensations. La pression qu'exerçait les doigts dans son corps le rendait dingue et le faisait vibrer.

-Naruto …, geint-il autant à l'adresse du clone que de l'original.

Comprenant son appel, Naruto fit signe à son clone d'arrêter cette douce torture et de passer aux choses sérieuse. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Il saisit avec assurance les hanches du brun et le pénétra avec force et détermination.

Sasuke, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, se laissait manipuler avec souplesse par cet avatar de son amour. Il se déhanchait doucement de son côté, dans le corps de son amant, excité par les soupirs et les légers râles qui poussaient son Naruto.

Pour sa part, il exprimait son plaisir par de légers cris et des paroles inintelligibles. Il prenait et était pris en même temps par son amant et la sensation en était merveilleuse et exaltante. Son corps brûlait, la tête lui tournait et il n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'était du plaisir qui grondait en lui et prenait des proportions jamais atteintes jusqu'à présent. Les coups de rein contre la tâche sombre cachée dans l'écrin de son corps le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête et l'étau étroit qui enserrait son propre sexe le rendait dingue.

Soudain, le métal en fusion qui bouillonnait dans son bas ventre explosa et se répandit comme un violent raz-de-marée dans chaque parcelle de sa chair. Son corps se contracta violemment et dans un grand cri, il s'abandonna totalement, s'effondrant sur son amant qui semblait connaître aussi ce doux instant de partage et de fusion.

Il avait conscience que le Naruto qui le pénétrait, se déhanchait encore en lui, éveillant un cortège de sensations merveilleuses qui raisonnaient dans son être et se propageaient dans tous ses membres. Le second orgasme démarra alors qu'il n'était pas encore revenu du premier. Il se tordit de plaisir, pantelant et sa bouche s'ouvrant sur des cris qu'il était incapable d'oraliser. Il allait mourir, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de survivre à tant de plaisir !

Sous lui, il sentit Naruto se crisper en s'accrochant à son buste et son intimité pulser de plus en plus rapidement autour de lui. Puis, dans un léger grognement, le blond se tendit et jouit violemment entre leurs deux corps.

De son côté, le cerveau de Sasuke fit un black-out total durant plusieurs secondes. Ce n'est qu'en sentant à nouveau son amant convulser sous lui, qu'il parvint à revenir à la réalité.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec plaisir un Naruto qui venait de rapatrier son clone en lui et ressentait toutes les sensations que ce dernier lui avait communiquer. Les yeux fermés, le souffle erratique le blond revivait la quintessence de l'orgasme de son avatar en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent, laissant voir des yeux aux prunelles céruléennes, Sasuke l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur tempe.

-Bon retour parmi nous minou. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'allais te dévorer ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Bâtard ! Répondit le blond, amusé.

Sasuke ricana. Ils restèrent dans cette position, étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre quelques minutes, le temps de savourer la présence et la chaleur de l'autre.

Puis Sasuke se redressa, entraînant avec lui son compagnon de cœur.

-Viens, allons nous laver. Je doute que Gaara apprécie de nous dispenser des cours de bon matin avec l'odeur de nos ébats sur la peau.

Naruto rit en imaginant la tête que pourrait faire leur ami mais se dépêcha de retrouver son amant dans la salle de bain. Après tout, la douche pouvait être un excellent prétexte à des activités plus acrobatiques.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke avaient rejoint le Kazekage et Sakura dans le petit jardin. La jeune femme semblait entretenir avec Gaara une conversation des plus intéressante. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme au regard vert-bleu lui avait tapé dans l'œil et elle était bien décidée de profiter de son séjour à Suna pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait une chance avec le Kazekage. Après tout, dans la vie il fallait savoir prendre des risques et la relation amoureuse que vivaient Sasuke et Naruto grâce au courage et à l'obstination du dernier, était le meilleur des arguments pour étayer sa thèse.

-Nous sommes enfin là ! Brailla le blondinet en interrompant la tentative de charme de Sakura. Cette dernière décocha à son meilleur ami un regard noir, lui signifiant que quitte à arriver en retard à l'entraînement, autant le faire avec plus de deux heures.

Naruto haussa les épaules en pouffant tandis que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, reprenons là où nous avions arrêté hier, dit Gaara qui ne chercha pas à connaître les causes de ce contre-temps

Il avait sans doute déjà une idée sur la raison.

Naruto lui donna un bourrade amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller reprendre sa place de la veille. Ce signe amical fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de Sasuke. Pas qu'il soit vraiment jaloux. Mais c'était tout de même plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier le lien qui unissait l'Uzumaki au Kazekage. Tous deux porteurs-ou ancien porteurs de bijûs, ils partageaient un fardeau commun que personne d'autre, pas même lui Sasuke, n'était à même de comprendre. Et ça le faisait enrager.

Sans prendre garde de l'air soucieux de son petit ami, Naruto s'assit en tailleur sur la pelouse encore humide de rosée. Gaara prit place en face de lui tandis que Sasuke et Sakura venaient compléter le cercle en prenant place entre eux.

-Bien, lors de la leçon d'hier vous avez appris à ressentir chaque molécule constituant notre environnement. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à malaxer votre chakra jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez l'équilibre vous permettant de ne faire plus qu'un avec chaque particule vous entourant. Une fois que vous aurez maîtrisé cet état vous pourrez enfin prendre l'apparence de votre animal totem.

-Devons-nous pour cela penser à la forme animal en laquelle nous voulons nous métamorphoser ? S'enquit Sakura.

-Non. Car ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez votre animal totem. Il existe déjà en vous. Il s'est stabilisé après votre adolescence. Aujourd'hui vous n'allez pas choisir votre avatar car cela s'est déjà fait depuis quelques années. Vous allez simplement vous laisser happer par cette forme afin d'apprendre à vous servir de toutes les capacités que votre totem vous confère. Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda Gaara.

Naruto hocha la tête pour signifier qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules tandis que Sakura fermait les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.

Au fond de lui, Sasuke avait l'impression d'être ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas pour quoi Tsunade les avait poussé tous les trois à suivre ce cours de métamorphose. Il était vrai qu'en soi, le fait de contrôler son animal totem donnait un sacré avantage sur l'adversaire, mais les trois jeunes gens étaient déjà arrivé à un tel niveau que cette capacité de transmutation semblait plus que superflue. Mais Tsunade avait insisté, arguant le fait que sous sa forme animale un ninja pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec d'autres animaux totems et ressentir avec beaucoup plus d'acuité son environnement ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un atout. Et comme ses coéquipiers avaient bondit de bonheur en apprenant que leur professeur ne serait nul autre que Gaara No Subaku, Sasuke avait donc du se soumettre et partir à Suna pour un séjour à durée indéterminée.

-Concentrez-vous, leur intima le jeune homme roux.

Sasuke obéit à contre-coeur, ouvrant tous ses sens aux flux telluriques et aux courants énergétiques qui constellaient la vaste toile du monde.

Il tendit son esprit, entremêlant son aura au réseau de fils arachnéens qui composaient l'univers, cherchant un accroc dans ce canevas inextricable afin de le pénétrer et de se fondre en lui dans le but de ne faire plus qu'un avec ce tout.

Poussant un long soupir, il se força à se détendre et à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce qui s'avérait très difficile compte-tenu de l'agacement profond que provoquait chez lui cet exercice. Il se sentait profondément ridicule et trouvait tout cela totalement inutile.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, pestant intérieurement contre les lubies de son Hokage, il fut brusquement sorti de sa torpeur par quelque chose d'humide et de râpeux lapant sa joue. Ouvrant soudain les yeux et enclenchant instinctivement ses sharigans, il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à mufle avec un puissant félin. Se reculant d'un geste brusque, il contempla d'un air incrédule le magnifique animal qui lui faisait face. Assis devant lui, un tigre blanc majestueux le dévisageait en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Que …? articula Sasuke en papillotant des yeux.

L'animal se redressa sur ses quatre pattes et s'approcha lentement d'un pas souple et preste. Toujours abasourdi, Sasuke continuait de le fixer, se demandant d'où cette bestiole avait bien pu surgir si soudainement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lorsque d'un coup son regard accrocha les prunelles céruléennes du tigre dans lesquelles dansaient une lueur d'amusement.

Sidéré, le brun eut soudain comme une révélation et c'est d'un ton incrédule qu'il prononça à voix basse :

-Naruto ?

Le félidé se contenta de grogner et de se frotter contre lui afin de confirmer ses propos.

-Mais … comment ?

-C'est très bien Naruto, admira Gaara. Tu es parvenu à communier avec ton animal totem et à prendre son apparence. Tu as été très rapide.

-C'est incroyable …, murmura Sasuke en caressant le dessus de la tête du magnifique tigre qui se frottait toujours à lui.

-A ton tour Sasuke. Concentre-toi et tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Gaara.

-Chuut … marmonna Sakura qui se tenait toujours assise dans la position du lotus et fermait fortement les paupières. Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive si vous parlez tout le temps ?

Les deux garçons durent se tenir cois sous peine de recevoir un coup de poing de la part de la demoiselle. Gaara avait beau lui plaire, il n'y échapperait tout de même pas s'il persistait à parler.

Et tandis que Sasuke continuait de dévorer des yeux son petit ami sous sa forme de félin, Sakura faisait des efforts de concentration afin d'atteindre cet état qui lui permettrait à son tour de se métamorphoser. Hors de question qu'elle reste une fois de plus à la traîne derrière les deux membres de son équipe !

Et bientôt, sous le regard médusé de Sasuke, la jeune femme réussit à son tour sa transformation et prit la forme de son animal totem : une ravissante chouette effraie.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'oiseau tentait de prendre son envol. Et se rater.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dit Gaara.

Puis, avec la rapidité que la force de l'habitude confère, il se métamorphosa à son tour et prit l'apparence de son animal totem : un gracieux épervier qui s'élança vers le ciel et entreprit d'enseigner à Sakura les rudiments du vol.

Cette dernière déploya ses ailes et après quelques essais infructueux, parvint enfin à décoller dans un vol hésitant et scabreux.

Sasuke observa quelques secondes le couple qui effectuait quelques acrobaties aériennes avant que son regard ne se reporte vers le tigre assis devant lui. Ce dernier semblait afficher sur ses babines un sourire moqueur.

-Attends Minou, tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable ! Grogna le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard lourd de défit.

Il s'assit à nouveau à même le sol et cette fois s'appliqua avec sérieux et diligence à sa tâche : se fondre dans la nature afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle pour trouver enfin son animal totem.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense concentration, il sentit enfin un infime changement s'opérer en lui. Il s'accrocha à cette étrange sensation, la forçant à grandir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'engloutisse totalement et qu'il ne parvienne plus à distinguer là où commençait et là où finissait son être. Il sentit vaguement son corps changer peu à peu d'apparence, ses membres s'étirer et grandir, son visage se reconstituer sous une autre forme. Cela se fit le plus naturellement du monde et sans qu'il n'en ressentisse la moindre douleur.

Quand il estima que sa transformation devait être fini, il rouvrit enfin les yeux et fit face à ceux azur de son compagnon, dans lesquels il manqua bien de se noyer quelques fractions de secondes. Mais ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre en l'interpellant sans même ouvrir la bouche.

-Et bien ça y est ! Tu y es enfin arrivé !

Sasuke secoua la tête, comprenant que Naruto venait de communiquer avec lui par télépathie. Il avait également conscience des encouragements assourdis qu'au loin Gaara communiquait à Sakura.

-Gaara n'a pas isolé son esprit c'est pour cela que nous pouvons encore l'entendre, lui expliqua Naruto.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Pendant que tu te métamorphosais et ne pouvais donc pas communiquer avec nous, Gaara nous a expliqué certaines bases.

Sasuke se redressa et s'ébroua. Puis il constata qu'il se tenait debout sur quatre pattes et qu'il possédait un pelage du plus beau des noirs.

-A quoi je ressemble ? S'enquit-il auprès de son petit ami.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit devant un petit bassin d'eau clair.

-Regarde-toi.

Le brun obtempéra et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Sur la surface moiré d'argent, il observa le mufle d'une magnifique panthère au pelage et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

-Héhéhé …. je le savais, dit-il en admirant son reflet.

-Moi aussi, déclara son amant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard de côté, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion. Il constata avec dépit que près de l'imposant tigre qui lui servait de compagnon, il faisait figure de petit gabarit. Comme pour approuver ses pensées, Naruto le contempla d'un air moqueur.

-Tu comprends mieux pour quoi je t'appelle chaton, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Sasuke roula des yeux et feula de mécontentement.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le chaton ! Gronda-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui afin de lui montrer toute sa force et ses aptitudes hors du commun malgré sa fine stature.

Les deux félins se poursuivirent quelques temps, oubliant qu'à la base cet entraînement était effectué dans le but d'améliorer leur performance en tant que ninja d'élite.

-Gagné ! Hurla Sasuke en sautant sur Naruto et en le coinçant sous son poids.

Ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine, forçant Sasuke à en faire autant et bientôt un combat d'une toute autre sorte commença.

Plus loin, Gaara et Sakura qui avaient enfin atterri, reprirent leur véritable apparence.

-Où sont-ils encore passés ? Demanda Gaara en observant les alentours.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Inutile de les chercher. Ces deux-là sont increvables. On les retrouvera pour le repas.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune Kazekage.

-Et bien allons donc faire un tour en ville avant le déjeuner, dit-il en invitant sa compagne à le suivre.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Finalement les étreintes amoureuses de ses deux amis l'arrangeaient bien. Elle lui permettaient de passer beaucoup de temps avec le Kazekage. Elle se promit que rien que pour ça, elle ne les sermonnerait pas quand ils daigneraient enfin revenir parmi eux.

**Fin **

* * *

_Je sais que métamorphoser Naruto en tigre blanc et Sasuke en panthère noire n'a rien d'original et fait même un peu réchauffé tant de nombreuses fictions y ont déjà fait allusions. _

_Mais tant pis, j'avais envie de me faire plaisir XD._

_En espérant que ce petit OS vous a plu._


End file.
